Wizards Vs Hunters
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Wizards Hunters take everyone Alex and Max care about. Now; it's up to them along with Harper to figure out to save Jerry, Theresa and Justin along with the rest of the Wizarding World. Will they be able to do it? Or will they be too late? R&R. (Alex/Mason)(Harper/Zeke). Rated T In Case.


Wizards Vs Hunters – A Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction….

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter one of my new story. I know I shouldn't be publishing a new story; but as soon as this idea came to me, I knew I had to write it yeah! Anyway; this is my first WOWP multichapter story; so, it would be nice if you all took it easy on me. Well, I got this idea while re-watching WOWP. I thought, if there's monster hunters; then wouldn't there be wizard hunters? Thus, this story was brought to life and now it's getting published. Also, a side note, this story takes place during the end of season three and the beginning of season four. Well, without saying much, I hope you guys and girls like it. So, reviews are appreciated, we author's do like feedback. Anyhow; I said only nothing from WOWP. If I did, there'd defiantly be a reunion in store…. But, please enjoy.**

Chapter 1

 **Waverly Place New York – 2011**

School ended for that Friday evening as Max Russo walked out Tribeca Prep. Placing his backpack strap on his left shoulder; he caught up with his older sister Alex. And, together the two began to walk home…

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Max questioned as they made it halfway towards their old home.

"Yes." Alex replied simply. "If we want to find any clues on where those awful hunters took Mom, Dad and Justin; then we need to start looking at the scene of the crime." Alex explained simply.

"But Alex; it's been almost a month." Max stated as he stopped walking and crossed his arms. "For all we know; Mom, Dad and Justin might not even be alive." Max finished as he frowned at the thought.

This had caused Alex to stop abruptly in her tracks. Turning; she eyed her little brother with anger and shock as she allowed the words to hit her. Walking over to him, Alex grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her so that she was literally in his face. Noticing the fear on Max's face, she noticed his regret.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Alex yelled as she gripped his t-shirt tighter. "DON'T YOU DARE THINK LIKE THAT GOT IT!?" Alex finished as she let go of her brother's shirt once she noticed other people who had been passing by; staring at the two of them oddly. She then lowered her voice, "There alive. Trust me." Alex finished as she turned and began to walk towards Waverly Place.

"– And, how would you know?" Max wondered as he jogged up to his sister.

Alex took a deep breath. "Because, I can just feel it." Alex finished with a sigh.

Just like that, they walked the rest of the way in silence. You see, what many people didn't know about Alex and Max, was that they were wizards in training. Yes, that's right wizards.  
And, what many people also didn't know; was that their family had been attacked by Wizard Hunters about a month ago. While the Russo's had been attacked, the Wizard Hunters had taken Theresa, Jerry and Justin.  
Alex and Max had managed to escape thanks to Justin, and the two were staying with Zeke until they figure things out.

Upon arriving to Waverly Place, the two Russo siblings sighed as they recalled the many nice memories they had. Walking up the street, the two could see that not much has changed. Really; the only thing that changed was that the Sub Station was boarded up and locked down. It was no mystery that the Government must have closed it down when no one was able to pay the bills. Looking at the building in front of them, Alex and Max looked around the area to make sure no one was watching before Alex pulled her wand out. Once her wand was out, she grabbed a hold of her brother and flashed them inside of the old home and into the Wizards Lair.

"Oh man, just look at this place." Max commented once they were inside. "It looks like a tornado has gone through here." Max finished as he frowned.

Indeed, the old Wizards Lair was a mess. Book pages were torn out of their spins and tossed all over the floor. The table that use to be in the middle of the red couches and chair was now broke into two and lying on its side.  
A few shelves were knocked over. Different magical nick knacks were broken or smashed while the table the three Russo had sat for their lessons, was rotting.

"I can't believe it." Alex stated as she took a deep breath to try and hold her tears back. "They completely destroyed our Lair." Alex finished as she picked up the now broken in half transport stick.

"Yeah, they probably destroyed it when they were looking for you and I." Max finished as he gestured to him and Alex.  
"But uh, not to sound lost in this situation, but uh, what are we doing here anyway? Aren't we going to get caught by the Wizard Hunters if they find us here?" Max wondered as he eyed his sister.

Alex sent him a slight death glare. "Max, we need to warn Professor Crumbs and the others. But, in order to do that we needed a Wizards Portal." Alex explained as she gestured to their magic portal.

"Then how come we didn't seek help earlier when it happened?" Max questioned once more as he raised his eyebrow in thought.

"Because, when they attacked us, Justin flashed us out so you and I were safe. And, because of that; we weren't able to come back for a while because I knew there'd be Wizard Hunters crawling all over the place." Alex finished explaining as she frowned.

"Oh, so that's why we've been staying at Zeke's." Max finished as he finally understood.

Alex nodded, "Yup. I just asked Zeke if we could stay with him until Mom, Dad and Justin came back from their long trip to the Sandwich Shop convention." Alex finished with a grin of pride.  
"Who knew that Zeke would actually buy that!?" Alex questioned as she laughed slightly to herself.

"Now it all makes sense." Max stated as he nodded in thought. "But, uh, now that were here, you want to get help from the Wizard World?" Max wondered.

"Exactly." Alex finished as she walked over to the Wizard Portal with Max following her footsteps. Once she reached the Wizards Portal she opened the door and was stopped by her brother before she could take a step into it.  
Looking over at Max, she eyed him in confusion. "What?"

Max frowned, "I don't think somethings right." Max explained as he pointed to the Wizards Portal. "I mean, the Wizard World isn't supposed to be pitch black, is it?" Max wondered as he thought hard.

Alex turned her head back to the Portal and frowned even more when she realized her brother was right. Before them, the once Wizard Portal that was covered in fog and sometimes smoke, was now, nothing but a long pitch-black tunnel.  
Heck, even the Wizmergence Wizlight was on.

"Ugh, great." Alex stated as she and Max stepped away from the Portal and closed it. "Now what are we supposed to do!? They must've found the Wizard World and captured everyone."  
Alex finished as she sighed and sat down on an old wooden chair she found.

Silence followed them, as the two thoughts about what they could do. Max watched his sister with worry and hurt. Although he would never admit it, Max didn't like seeing his sister upset.  
So, in order to help fix that, Max tried hard to come up with an idea. However; just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, a voice came floating through from the old Sub Station, catching both of their attention.

"WHO'S IN THERE!?" An all too familiar voice called from outside the door.  
"I KNOW IT'S YOU STUPID WIZARD HUNTERS! YOU TOOK MY BEST FRIEND AND MY SECOND FAMILY! I'M NOT LETTING YOU TAKE ME TOO! SURROUNDER NOW OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" The voice finished.

Alex stood up from where she had been sitting. "HARPER! KNOCK IT OFF! IT US! ALEX AND MAX!" Alex called back as she couldn't help but grin at their goofiness of back and forth yelling.

"NICE TRY WIZARD HUNTER! BUT I KNOW THE RUSSO'S AND THERE TOO LAZY TO EVEN ESCAPE!" Harper yelled back while Alex and Max eyed one another while slightly feeling insulted.

"Oh, just knock it off would you!?" Max questioned in a calmer tone then Harper and Alex.  
"Harper it's really us! Alex and Max, we've got away because Justin flashed us out so the hunters wouldn't capture us. We've been staying at Zeke's for the past few weeks." Max finished explaining as he sighed.

"Yeah!? If it's really Max, then tell me something only he and I know!" Harper challenged from the other side of the door as Alex eyed Max with slight surprise.

"Your middle name is Jane." Max finished with a smirk.

"Aw – "Harper tone of voice changed from yelling to sudden happiness. "– It really is you guys." Harper finished as she suddenly opened the door to the Wizards Lair and came into the room.

"Ugh, really!? You're seriously don't believe me, but you believe Max?" Alex questioned as she thought of something. "Wait – "Alex began as she turned and faced both Harper and Max.  
"– How is it that Max knew your middle name and I didn't?" Alex wondered as she eyed the two with suspicion.

"It's a really long story." Max stated as he chuckled at the memory while Harper nodded.

"Whatever." Alex commented as she turned to Harper. "I'm just so glad to see you! I thought they took you as well." Alex finished as she and Harper pulled into a hug for about two minutes.

When the pulled away Harper shook her head. "I thought they took you two along with the others. I hid in the secrete space in Alex's closet when I saw them dragging Justin and you're parents away. I was afraid they'd come for me too. At first, I had no idea what was going on, but then I saw those evil Wizard Hunters running for the Lair. It was then I caught on and figured they were either after just you guys or wizards in general." Harper finished as she slumped her shoulder and frowned.

"Well, they apparently were after wizards in general. The wizard portal isn't even working; which usually assumes, either powers are down or everyone has been capture." Alex finished explaining with a sigh.

"But what are we going to do now? You and Max are the only one with powers." Harper wondered as they sound of something breaking caused Alex and Harper to turn to where Max was standing.

"Oh uh – "Max began as he bent down and picked up an item he had knocked off the shelf by accident. "– This was already broken." Max tried to cover as Alex and Harper sent him odd looks.

"Enough about the broken items Max. We need to find another to help save everyone. Although, I'm not sure how; since you know the Wizard Portal is down, but there has to be another way."  
Alex finished as she walked over to some of the unbroken books and pulled them out to start looking for answers.

"If it's an idea we need, then it's an idea I've got." Max explained as Alex and Harper stopped what they were doing and turned to face him. "You see, I was about to tell Alex the idea I thought of before Harper came and started the whole yelling thing – "Max explained as he gestured to each person. Both continued to eye him with interest. "– If it's the Wizard World we need to get into to try and help everyone, then wouldn't there be another way? I mean, the Wizard Portal can't be the only way into the Wizarding World, right? The Wizard Hunters probably blocked it off knowing we'd coming looking for help once they realized they didn't capture us too. So, really; the Wizarding World could still be there and the Hunters are there holding everyone hostage, we just have to find another way in." Max finished explaining as he smiled at the thought while trying to think of how they'd start their new search.

"You know; that's actually a good idea." Harper stated as she turned and eyed Alex in thought. "– And, I can't believe I'm saying this; but it's probably one of the smartest things he's ever said."  
Harper finished as she smiled at Max and patted him on the shoulder.

"Alright – "Alex began as she thought about what her brother said. "– Say Max is right. We can't just find another way in and go barging onto the scene without an attack plan or some sort of plan. If they really are there, who's to say they won't capture the three of us on the spot or kill us? What would we do then hu?" Alex wondered as she eyed Harper and Max.

"The three of us?" Harper asked in confusion as she raised an eyebrow. "But I'm not a wizard." Harper explained as she frowned slightly while sighing in worry.

"You may not be one, but that won't stop them from mistaking you as one." Alex finished explaining.

Max then sighed breaking the awkwardness. "Man, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Max stated as he crossed his arms and bowed his head in sadness. "I just hope that where Mom, Dad and Justin are, there okay." Max finished with a thought as he began to hold back tears.

"Don't worry Maxie; I promise there okay." Alex stated as she pulled her brother into a quick hug. "But until we know that for sure, we gotta do or best to try and save them okay?" Alex questioned as Max nodded. "Good, we'll start with your idea. We just, need to make a plan as we go. After all, if we don't have a plan, then we can't save everyone." Alex explained as Max and Harper nodded in agreement.

"Well, until then, let's look for a way into the Wizarding World. There has to be some kind of answer in all these torn off pages, right?" Harper wondered as she looked around the Lair in thought.

"Right, so, let's get to work." Max stated as he smiled and began to gather up different pages he found.

So, Alex and Harper shrugged and began to follow what Max was doing. As they were working and looking for answers; both girls couldn't help but agree with Max.  
All they could hope for until the figure this thing out, was that everyone, but mostly Theresa, Jerry and Justin were all okay….


End file.
